


Lull

by Carliro



Category: Anastasia (1997), DCU, DCU (Comics), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Moana (2016), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Our heroines are invited to a party. Will they survive?





	Lull

The Disney Princesses, Milo Murphy, She-ra and the Princess of Power, the Teen Titans (Go version), Young Justice and all the others went to a party hosted by Kesha. It was very chilled out in a steampunk setting. There were englishman dudes serving drinks everywhere.

"Here you go madames" said one, handing beer.

"Most undoubtedbly thank you" said Toph, bowing politely.

"How the fuck can you support THE MAN like that!?" cried Elsa, slapping him away with her gigantic strap on. It wa sfifteen kilometers long.

"I know Elsa, but we must gain intel on our potential ally" said Moana wises.

"You once stole my vagina just you could steal Mickey from me!" cried Minnie pointing fingers.

They all took drinks and had fun, until Anastasia bursted in flames and killed all the buttlers. The smoke made them pass out, and when they woke up they were strapped naked to chairs........................................................................................................OWL AND DOCTOR PYG WERE OVERSEEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Turns out I like to turn women into robots to rape" said Pyg nonchalantly.

Then owl knocked him on the head with a bucket.

"Pain is the great motivator. It is the paternal intellectual light that animates the world of Man, not of the mindless dreaming rocks or the sordid trees. I will perfect you on the manners in which you hesitate, in which you retain some semblance of control. This has to be undone, you must become the agents of change that will tip the scales of balance in the favour of the mind. This is a war of the tabula rasa versus the indignities of the natural world, of disease, of cancer, of DEATH. You will live in fear of those things no longer, for you shall know hell on earth and improve upon it to make heaven!"

Then Black Manta shooted him and began staring at all the naked people. He got very horny but also thught about Aquaman, which made him very MAD, so he masturbated angrily.

And they all had to watch.


End file.
